The Effects of a Choice
by GoddessoftheWaters
Summary: Rating is subject to change.- James has a choice, to become a Death Eater or Lily and Harry will die. What will he choose? And what will be the consiquenses of his choice?
1. Default Chapter

Note: All notes in parenthesis written like this** are CyberSpacedOut's, all notes in parenthesis written like **_this_ **are Remo Con's, and all notes in parenthesis written like **this **are Bookluva87's. We own nothing, which is why we aren't living in a gorgeous palace with maids, and butlers, and a million other servants who obey our ever command *drool* but you get the idea.**

PROLOGUE

James whipped out his wand. 

"Watch out, Snivillus," he snarled. Snape backed up farther until he was against he wall. Behind James, Sirius laughed.

"James, maybe you should reconsider. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen now would you?" a slow smile spread across Snape's face.

"No, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen. Not that anything is going to happen." James returned, glancing around. "I mean, what would?" It was true, nothing much could happen. There was only one door, the door James had entered through and no windows. A single bulb on the ceiling shed a dim light on the scene.

"There are many things that could happen. For instance," Snape casually (under the circumstances. _So you say…_) waved his wand. At first it seemed like nothing had happened.

"That was useless," James sneered. "Once again, Snivillus can't cast his spells right."

"That's what you think," Snape said, the smile growing wider by the second at the horrified expression dawning on James's face.

"James," Sirius said worriedly. "What's the matter? Nothing is happening, remember?"

"Not here," James answered hoarsely. "But there is somewhere else." He paused, appearing to be listening to nothing. 

"Lily," he said urgently. "Lily! _Lily_!" 

"What?" Sirius asked, half-curious, half-afraid. 

"No," James whimpered. "No, you can't have hurt Lily, you can't!"

"James," Sirius said impatiently. "Lily isn't here. She's back at home, sleeping!"

"No," James said. "She's not. She's being tortured!"

"No, she's not!" Sirius said, perhaps more forcefully than he intended. 

"James is right," Lily, and his son will die soon…very soon."

"No," James whispered, desperate. "There must be something I can do to save her! There must be-" struck by a sudden thought, he turned to Sirius.

"Where's Remus?" he asked. "Can he find her and help?"

"It's the full moon," Sirius reminded him. 

"Damn!" James swore. 

"Watch your language," Snape said mockingly. "But, I do know how you can save her. It would include a choice, of course, a very important choice…one that could mean the difference between-"

"Just tell me what the choice is already!" James cut him off.

"Well," Severus said. "It is simple: Will your become a death eater, or let Lily die?"

* * * * * * * * * * 16 years later * * * * * * * * 8

Harry Potter woke up with a start. There was a strange tapping noise on the windows. Well, it was strange to others, but not to the 16-year-old Harry Potter. He immediately recognized it: owls! With all trace of sleepiness gone, he walked over to the window and opened it, letting the owls fly in. At once Harry could see that one owl that looked like an owl that came from Hogwarts. He could see it carried a letter from Hagrid, the list of books for the new term, and two letters with handwriting that didn't seemed familiar, yet it felt like he had seen it before (_well that's a bit contradicting, no?_). He saw Pig, Ron's owl (_a true HP fan should know that!_) and another owl he didn't recognize, but saw that the handwriting was Hermione's. They (once again) hadn't forgotten his birthday! He didn't know how he could ever repay them. Even after the past few years, he could still remember the time when a major present was a pair of socks from Uncle Vernon. Harry was eternally grateful. As he went to open Ron and Hermione's presents the strange owl hooted softly at him, telling him to come to it first. So, puzzled, he did. It dropped its contents on his bed and then flew back off into the night sky. He picked up the first letter and opened it slowly…

Applaud is necessary *allowing time for applause, go on now* What'd do you think? Please review- this, the whole story: Dream Sequence, written by all 3 of us together under the penname FanficwriterS, and the other two parts/ universes: _The Real World _by CyberSpacedOut and _Dark Reversed _by RemoCon.


	2. The continuation of this story

CHAPTER 2 

"Make your choice, the longer you wait the more chance there is that Lily will die!" Snape sneered, his smile showing all of his teeth. Sirius walked around James (who was in a state of shock) to face Snape.

"That is not a fair choice," he snared, advancing toward Snape, his wand outstretched "A life, two lives, for a life of darkness, pain, and suffering? Those two lives are not even guaranteed. IT is not a choice James should have to make!" Snape's eyes glinted maliciously. 

"Well, it you look at it that way, it is not a choice James should have to make. But after all of those years of jinxes, curses, and misaimed spells, he deserves to make that choice!"

"James deserves nothing of the sort!" Sirius muttered at word under his breath and a silver golden light came out and snaked its way around Snape's back. Instantly Snape froze. Satisfied that the spell was working, Sirius turned around and pulled James from the room. Suddenly from inside of the room they heard laughter. Cold, mirthless laughter that would suck the cheerfulness from even the happiest place on earth. 

"Do you think that a simple spell like that could hurt me? The Dark Lord's right hand man, protected by many dark spells?" The cold voice cut through the air like a knife, chilling the hearts of both James and Sirius. "Could you really be that stupid? But enough dawdling, Lily's time is drawing to an end. It is time to make your choice."

* * * * * Back in the Present- (I backtracked a little) * * * * * *

In the cold moonlight of Harry's bedroom there was an owl hooting softly. Carefully not to alarm it, as it would wake up the Dursleys with its hooting, Harry crept towards it. Once there, he gingerly untied the packaged from its leg and the owl flew up, out the window, and it soon disappeared into the distance, before turning his attention to the parcel he now held in his hands. IT was wrapped in fancy paper and there was a card attached to it. Harry went for the card first. Hands trembling slightly with excitement, and wondering who could have sent him such a fancy package, he opened the card, looking down and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_            Happy birthday! 16-years-old, yet I remember the first day I met you like it was yesterday. Anyway, everything is fine here, how about you? There was only one exciting thing that happened here, and that was Dad got a raise at work so now we have more money. You were probably wondering if I was appointed a prefect, well much to Fred and George's surprise, and Mum's horror, I wasn't. Anyway, I'll see you on September 1st. Or maybe a little before if we're lucky. Happy birthday once again!_

_            Love,_

                        Ginny 

Harry smiled and rolled up the letter. That would explain the fancy, unweaslyish type paper, Mr. Weasly's raise. He was happy for them; they needed and deserved the money more than anyone he knew. Curious for what was in the parcel he reached for it and tore open the wrapping. Inside he found a small black globe with a necklace hanging off it. He picked up the necklace and saw it was a small owl with the initials GW engraved on the back. He smiled, but going back to the globe he became confused, what had Ginny given him this for? Looking closer he saw that there two letters underneath it. He put the necklace on and reached for the letters. The first one was from Tonks, wishing him happy birthday. But the second was from Remus. He opened it slowly and read…


End file.
